


Egalmoth之歌

by Egalroon624



Series: Egalmoth之歌 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egalroon624/pseuds/Egalroon624
Summary: 关于Egalmoth的一生





	1. Chapter 1

初夏雨后的山谷，空气中都带着丝丝甜味，山谷中许多石头由于年深日久已经破碎，长长的荒草从碎石块间顽强的生长出来，高可没胫，中间夹杂着点点粉红小花，花叶在林间斑驳的阳光下呈现银色，煞是好看。一个身材纤细高挑的精灵姑娘低头看了会儿，蹲下身子温柔的剪下它们，这是一味止血解毒的好药。  
身边的石头上布满青苔，一只灰褐色的蟋蟀停在上头，摇动触须。突然有什么惊动了它，蟋蟀忽然跃起，跳走了。精灵站起来，迅速跃上粗壮的山毛榉，隐身于密密匝匝的枝叶之间。她生活在一个辛达族精灵聚集的小村落，远离多瑞亚斯环带的庇护，周遭经常受到邪恶的半兽人袭扰，因此这个叫做Ríndes的姑娘总是格外警觉。不过，这次打扰这片山谷宁静的不是半兽人。那是一群风尘仆仆的矮人商旅，他们浑身上下毛茸茸的，背着巨大的背包，顺着隐秘的小路走来。山谷中静谧的空气因他们的脚步而搅动，Ríndes在树上都能感受到轻微的震动。不过她放下心来，尽管矮人生性贪婪多疑，可他们并非邪恶之辈。她轻巧的跳下树，提着装草药的篮子准备离开，不过余光里一个有趣的事物吸引了她的注意。  
在矮墩墩的商队后面，跟着一个颀长的身影，灰褐色的斗篷下面隐隐透露出精灵的光。矮人的商队里融入了一名精灵，这很不寻常，即便是Ríndes这样不喜热闹的性子也不禁好奇起来，她决定不走了，先看看再说。  
“你到底要跟到什么时候？”一名矮人嚷道，他穿着一身精致的锁甲，卷曲的胡须用金线编得整整齐齐，声音像雷鸣一般在山谷里嗡嗡回荡。  
精灵发出一阵轻笑，他用悦耳低沉的嗓音说道：“您这不是解决问题的态度，当然，您想以后再谈也无妨，等待短短几百年的耐心我还是有的。”  
虽然看不见那名精灵的样子，可Ríndes能够想象出他微微上扬的嘴角和颇为玩味的眼神。  
矮人不再理会那个精灵，怒气冲冲的继续他们的旅途，只是这次精灵没有再跟随，他沉默的望着矮人们渐行渐远的身影。过了一会，那名精灵取下了他的兜帽，阳光照在他的脸上，让Ríndes想到位于明霓国斯的那些闪闪发光的雕像。他转过身，看向她所在的位置，露出微笑：“女士，打扰您了。”  
“嗯……”Ríndes从树后现身，觉得很不好意思。“对不起，我并非有意偷听。”  
“无妨，我只是想打听一下附近是否有可以投宿之处。”  
Ríndes第一眼就认出了他来自大海的彼岸，那个背离维拉残杀同胞的亲族在辛达精灵中实在没什么好名声，她不愿与之多纠缠，于是说：“抱歉，或许没有。”  
他会意，略带失望的垂下眼帘，温温文文的一笑说：“那太遗憾了，谢谢您。”他略略向Ríndes欠身，就离开了。

初夏的雨下了一夜，清晨时分Ríndes推开窗户，带着泥土芬芳的微风扑面而来，清清爽爽甚是舒服，突然，她愣住了，昨日遇见的那个陌生精灵正站在对面的屋檐下安静的注视着她。  
“你……”她疑惑的说道。  
他抬起一只手，用孩子般的神情看向天空，“我在躲雨，不欢迎外人，没说不让躲雨吧？”  
Ríndes砰的把窗户关上了。雨声像掠过竖琴的清风那样撩动Ríndes的神经，搅得她静不下心来做事。淅淅沥沥的声音越发密集，她走到窗前，透过雕花的窗棱朝外看。他还站在那里，环抱着双臂出神的看着脚尖，虽说在躲雨，可不宽的屋檐根本遮挡不住丝丝连连的雨滴，湿透的衣服紧紧贴在身上。她心软了，正在犹豫间听到他说：“看那么久不如收留我的弓箭怎样？它们要是受潮了可是不妙。”  
“你进来吧，雨停了再走！”  
“好！”毫不客气的一声答应，他立即就蹦到了她家门口。“多谢您，我会付给您报酬。”还没等Ríndes把门完全打开就侧着身子挤了进去。  
“我是Egalmoth，来自多尔露明。请问小姐芳名？”  
“Ríndes……你还有衣服吗？换一下。”  
Egalmoth两手一摊：“没有。”  
“那这给你。”一块柔软的手巾递到他面前，淡淡的乳香萦绕鼻端。他把手巾敷在脸上，暗暗的猛吸了几口香气。或许是几个月的东奔西走体力已经到了强弩之末，或许是乳香的安神作用，他竟然擦着擦着头发就靠在角落里睡着了。  
“喂……”Ríndes推了推他，想叫他到为伤患准备的那张床上去睡，他毫无反应。真是要命，她只好由他，自己去裁衣服。

雨渐渐停了，一道阳光穿破雨云，透过窗户照在Egalmoth身上，或许是觉得热，他撅起嘴，把脸埋的更深了，只露出被晒的红红的尖耳朵。Ríndes觉得好笑，注视了他一会，心里升起了恶作剧的念头。她走过去，轻轻戳了戳他的耳朵。Egalmoth不满的哼了一声，耳朵像猫咪那样动了动。Ríndes忍住笑，还想再戳，却被急促的敲门声打断了。邻居家的女孩Poicelle风风火火的闯进来。她刚想说什么，突然看见Egalmoth，指着他差点叫出来，被Ríndes一下子捂住了嘴。  
“不要吵！”  
“他……他……”  
“他睡着了！”Ríndes把她拉到门口，压低声音问。“怎么啦！”  
Poicelle气急败坏的说道：“我听说来了一个诺多，刚想叫你当心，你居然把他弄到家里来了。”  
Ríndes不以为然的说道：“他累坏了，我让他歇歇。”  
“你就是心软，他是诺多哎。”  
“我是医者，当然要提供帮助，等他睡醒了我就叫他走。”  
“你啊，总有一天把坏人放进来！”  
“好啦，我分得清，别和你父亲说！”  
“如果他乱来你就叫！”  
“知道了，知道了！”她说着把Poicelle推走了。  
等她转进门，发现Egalmoth已经醒了。  
“把你吵醒啦？”  
“诺多又不是哥布林……”  
“可是你们做的事情。”  
“并不是所有诺多都做了恶事。”Egalmoth表情十分凄凉，他说：“这事太复杂。”不过此时他空空如也的肚子出面缓解了尴尬的场面，叽里咕噜一阵响把Ríndes逗笑了。“我给你做点吃的？”  
Egalmoth很不好意思的挠挠头说：“好。”

杯碟餐具轻微碰撞发出清脆的声响，袅袅白雾从壶口升腾，烤蛋糕的香甜气味直遛进Egalmoth的鼻子。他咽了咽口水，直截了当的讲：“小姐，那我不客气啦，我会付钱的。”  
“不必了。”  
不过很快Ríndes就为自己的慷慨而后悔了，这个家伙实在太能吃了。她目瞪口呆的坐在桌边，看着Egalmoth在成堆的食物后面埋头狂吃，只留下一片狼籍。  
“呃，你饿坏了？”Ríndes试探性的问。  
“可不是，我好几天没吃东西了。”  
“我……再给你做点？”  
“那太好了，你做的东西真好吃。”  
被称赞自己制作的食物好吃应该是对一名厨师最好的褒奖，Ríndes为Egalmoth又做了些食物。她自己则捧着一杯香草茶小口小口抿着。  
“你们诺多难道没有兰巴斯？”  
“有啊，吃怕了。”  
Ríndes奇道：“怎么会呢。”  
“这就牵扯到刚才说的很复杂的那件事了。”他为自己倒了杯茶，开始解释。“天鹅港杀戮亲族的那些人后来把我们抛下了，我们回不去，也没有船过海，只好在极寒的冰原上游荡，最后我们找到了可以跨越的海峡，这段旅途大概……大概……”他思索了一下，接着说：“按照太阳年来说大概30年吧，只有兰巴斯作为食物。”  
他的模样让人同情，Ríndes瞥见他摊在桌上的左手掌心有一道伤痕，虽然年深日久却依然触目惊心，这在精灵极不寻常，不禁问：“你的手……”  
Egalmoth迅速把手藏起来，只是简单的说：“不小心冻在冰面上了。”  
她不再说什么，站起身准备收拾被他洗劫一空的餐桌。Egalmoth自告奋勇的帮忙，不过在Ríndes看来他简直是在添乱，于是笑着把他推开了。  
雨点又噼里啪啦的打在屋顶之上，Egalmoth心安理得的赖着不走了。雨天屋里光线很暗，炉灶里的火光照在她光洁美丽的脸上。在遇到她之前，他已经有好久没有和精灵姑娘交往了，现在，在这个温馨整洁的小屋里只有他们两个人，而且一连好几个小时都待在一起，光这一点就足以让他倾心于她了。Ríndes收拾完毕，重新开始缝制衣服，Egalmoth坐在一张木凳上用小刀雕刻从角落里捡来的木头。做着做着活计，她唱起歌来，他便停止了雕刻，手托着下巴静静的欣赏。  
“你别这样看着我……”她难为情的低下头。  
“你知道吗？就算是枯木听到了你的歌声也会开出鲜花。”  
“胡说……”  
“这里就有。”Egalmoth十分真挚的说。  
Ríndes笑了起来：“你骗我。”  
“真的。”Egalmoth走到她身边，半跪下来，往她的手心放了一件东西，那是一朵用木头雕刻的栩栩如生的玫瑰。“瞧，我没有骗你。”  
Ríndes脸红了，Egalmoth握住她的手又很快放开，一种炙热的情愫在他们之间慢慢产生。


	2. Egalmoth之歌

清晨的林间大道，雾气还没有完全散去，金色的阳光在淡蓝色的空气中投下一片氤氲。精灵敏锐的洞察力已经感觉到远处马蹄的震动，从轻盈矫健的步伐来看那应该是出自阿门洲的神骏。正行走于大道之上的Egalmoth停住了脚步，闪到一旁，让开道路。  
一群军容雄壮整肃的骑士疾驰而来，从纹章上看，那是Turgon殿下及其手下的将军们。他们像风一样掠过林间，等接近Egalmoth的时候放慢了速度。王子端坐于马背上，居高临下的打量着风尘仆仆的精灵。  
“早安，我的殿下。”深褐色头发的精灵上前，毕恭毕敬的深鞠一躬，纯正的提里安口音使王子露出了高贵的微笑。  
“你从何而来？”  
“蓝山，途经萨吉里安。”  
Turgon点点头道：“等待召唤，我有话问你！”  
“是！殿下！”  
骑士队伍重新出发， 其中一名骑士从Egalmoth旁边经过时用弓敲了一下他的肩。  
“Duilin！”他微笑着看着他的背影轻声说。

Egalmoth的家位于烟波浩渺的米斯林湖畔，当年他随同胞抵达中州大地时和弟弟Enerdhil在此用石头建造了一座小屋。不久，Egalmoth便外出谋生，Enerdhil则留在这里开了一间小作坊。Egalmoth踏入家门，Enerdhil正在埋头做着饰品，一张充当工作台的木桌往中间一放，再加上两张床铺，屋里基本上就连转身的空间都没有了。尽管这个小家又简陋又乱，但Egalmoth还是觉得很满足。  
“呀！你回来了！”Enerdhil放下手中的活计，忙着帮哥哥接过行李。“还顺利吗？”  
“没成！”Egalmoth回答，不过眉宇间却不见失望。“但是我有了新主意。”  
“哦？什么？”  
“去开矿！”  
“啊！？？”Enerdhil大吃一惊，“宝石矿？”  
“当然不是，铁矿和铜矿。暂时大家还不需要宝石，我可以搞点别的。”Egalmoth说着从包裹里掏出几块上乘的翡翠递给弟弟。“怎么样？”他问。  
“真棒啊，让我想想可以做点什么。”  
Egalmoth顺手把翡翠拿了回来，轻描淡写的说：“不是给你的，我要做东西。”  
Enerdhil立马就把工作台让出来了，“你怎么突然想通了？”  
“没什么？就是突然有灵感了。”  
Enerdhil贼兮兮的凑上前问：“你是不是遇上什么事了？”  
“没！”Egalmoth毫不犹豫的否认了，不过他抬起眼睛，似乎还沉浸在美好的遐想中。  
“哎呀呀，Egal，你快说！”  
Egalmoth抬手拍了弟弟脑袋一下，欲盖弥彰的说：“去，给我弄点吃的。”  
真讨厌，Enerdhil知道单凭他一个人是问不出有价值的信息了，不如以退为进，等着和Duilin一起再问，于是他窃笑着退了出去。  
整个白天Egalmoth都献给了那块翡翠，尽管20余年未曾触碰过工具，但干起活来一样得心应手。等到夜幕降临Egalmoth停止了手里的工作，一串晶莹剔透铃铛似的翡翠花朵挑在指尖，在夜风中轻轻碰撞，发出清脆悦耳的声音，他一只手托着下巴，怔怔地望着窗外的繁星发呆。Enerdhil看了他好久，忍不住问：“她是谁？”  
“一个辛达姑娘。”Egalmoth像是喃喃自语，随即他摇摇头，又闭口不言了。  
Egalmoth性格别扭，这点Enerdhil从来就清楚，他始终认为有些事说出来会比较好，但Egalmoth就是不愿意。呆坐了一会，Egalmoth突然站起来了，他飞快把几样必须的工具收成一个小包，拔腿就往外走。  
“哎，你不是刚回来？”  
“我有事！”声音已经在门外了。  
Duilin正埋着头兴冲冲往Egalmoth家里赶，冷不防和他撞了个满怀。“哎哟。”他揉了揉被撞疼的脸，一把抓住他的朋友：“干嘛啊？”  
“我出去一下！”  
“殿下不是叫你等着召唤？”  
“没空！”Egalmoth头也不抬一个劲的往前走。  
Duilin气死了，跳着脚冲他嚷嚷：“Egalmoth你给我站住，我怎么跟王子交代？”Enerdhil从后面抱住他，“别嚷，别嚷，我哥最近出了件大事！”  
“什么事？”  
“他恋爱了！”  
Duilin的嘴巴顿时变成了大大的O，他像见了魔苟斯那样瞪着Enerdhil，“等会……啊……？？？！！！”  
“啊什么啊？跟我来！”说着他把Duilin拽进屋。Enerdhil绘声绘色的给Duilin模仿了一遍Egalmoth傻笑着发呆的样子，吓得Duilin起了身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“那么王子那边怎么办？”  
Enerdhil一摊手说道：“为了我哥的幸福，只好你勇敢点去把殿下打发了……”  
“你俩就是魔苟斯派来整我的。”

Egalmoth一路朝着Ríndes所住的村庄前进，他无法止住自己的脚步，就好像有一块巨大的磁石在吸引着他。东方的天际开始透出几缕明熹微的晨光为这个世界带来了亮色，他终于看到高崖绝壁之下犹如玩具般的小小村落。Egalmoth借着微弱的晨光看到峭壁上有横生的丫杈和突起的山岩，一种孤独的喜悦和冲动驱使着他一个纵身就跃了下去，他紧贴着崖壁，足尖轻点，借力而下，几个起落便已到达绝壁底部。

他飞快的朝她的小屋跑去，转过街角猛然停下了。Ríndes站在那里，一脸难以置信的表情，然后她慢慢露出笑容。Egalmoth小心翼翼的走过去，心里不断给自己打气：“Egalmoth，你勇敢点！”他定了定神，用近乎耳语的语调说：“你好吗？”  
Ríndes咬着嘴唇，努力忍着笑意，温柔的替他拿走挂在头发上的树叶。“怎么把自己弄成这样？”  
他不好意思的挠挠头说：“我从村后的悬崖跳下来的。”  
“那多危险啊……”  
“我想你……”  
她笑了，清澈湛蓝的眼眸因为喜悦而闪闪发光，她用微凉的手指摸了摸他发烧的脸颊说：“我们回家吧。”

她牵着他的手走进小屋，把他按在凳子上。“等着我。”她说。  
Egalmoth还沉浸在飘飘然的幸福中，当Ríndes变戏法似的拿出一套男性的服装时，仿佛一下子让他从云端狠狠摔至地面。这会儿他才意识到刚才自己浑身脏兮兮的，满是尘土，悬崖上的荆棘把衣服挂得破破烂烂。此时的他狼狈不堪，不过还得庆幸裤子没破，要不真得光屁股了。一套男性的衣服更让他惶恐，为什么在一个独居的姑娘家里会有这种东西？难道是……他犹豫着要不要接受这套衣服，Ríndes已经把它们都抖开了。“这是我哥哥的，他在明霓国斯做事。”  
不知道是不是错觉，她从他脸上看到了一丝狡黠而欣慰的笑意。尽管Egalmoth那深褐色的卷发以及琥珀色的眼睛按照精灵的标准不算太漂亮，可Ríndes觉得他那温暖的笑容有着摄人心魄的魅力。他兴冲冲的换上衣服，Ríndes退后一步歪着脑袋上下打量，“上衣太紧了，没想到你那么壮。不过还挺好看的。”  
“那当然啦，我穿什么都好看。”Egalmoth笑着说。  
Ríndes露出了女孩子的娇嗔，她拍了一下他的肩膀，笑话道：“哈，臭美。”  
Egalmoth一把抓住她白皙的手，顺势揽住她的腰肢，“我可不可以？”Ríndes缓缓垂下眼睑，她感受到他温润的呼吸慢慢靠近，柔软的双唇敷上她的嘴唇，他们像吮吸糖果那样品尝着对方，温柔的相互回应。过了一会儿才恋恋不舍的分开，Egalmoth拿出那串手链替心爱的姑娘戴上，他说：“我第一眼看见你就想到了幽谷百合，若不是命运的恩赐，我又怎能刚好在铃兰的时光循香来到你的身边。”  
“我随风轻扣的铃声终于被你听见，从此只为你一人绽放。”  
Egalmoth激动的紧紧拥抱着她，爱情像树脂那样将他们紧紧包裹，最终形成一枚澄澈的琥珀，永不损毁，再不分开。


End file.
